Under the Blanket of Snow
by 0Forbidden.Arts0
Summary: It was that time of the year again. Ikebukuro was filled with laughter and joy. There were couples everywhere, holding hands, flirting, and cuddling. It disgusted him. Shizaya.


**Under the Blanket of Snow**

It was that time of the year again. Ikebukuro was filled with laughter and joy. There were couples everywhere, holding hands, flirting, and cuddling. It disgusted him.

A young man, dressed in a knee-high black coat with fur trimmings, hands securely tucked away into the coats pockets, scowled at the joyful ambiance. He never understood why people had always held this event's importance so high up. They weren't even celebrating the actual reasons for this holiday; it was all just an excuse to meet up with their family, friends, and lovers. In his mind, those excuses were nothing short of stupid.

As he continued to trudge down the street begrudgingly, small, soft, cotton of white slowly began to descend from the heavens. Cursing his luck, the man hastened his steps. He hated the cold, the snow, the lights, the joyfulness- he hated everything about Christmas. He hated how everyone was so warm and friendly towards each other, how all the couples are cuddling and flirting with each other as if nothing else mattered. It was sickening.

The man didn't even understand why he would come back to Ikebukuro every year during this time. There was never once an exception. His steps slowly halted as a large building came into view. Looking through his misty breaths, he saw that he was once again, standing before the Sunshine 60. Cautiously, he took a step forward, and then another, until his arm reached out for the door. The man inwardly winced as his bare fingertips grazed the coolness of the metal handle. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle with full force and pulled. The warm air rushed out at him as if it was telling him that he was unwelcomed while slightly nudging him back into the cold embrace. Ignoring the odd feeling, the man pushed pass the warm air as his ebony hair became ever so slightly tousled. Sighing at the warmth, his long, graceful fingers ran itself through his hair as he proceeded towards the elevator. Without even noticing it himself, he pressed the elevator button. As the elevator opened, the man frowned. Again, those couples were cuddling, laughing, and giggling. Outside, inside, it was all the same. The couple took notice of the young man's fiery dark red eyes and quickly walked out of the metal box. Frown deepening, the man stepped into the elevator. Choosing the 60th floor, he leaned his back onto the metal box as it flew up...

Up...

Up...

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day for the blond male dressed in a bartender uniform with a long beige scarf wrapped around his neck. Slowly stalking down the streets of his territory, Ikebukuro, he stuffed a hand into his uniform pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes and tapped the bottom so that a randomly selected one would pop out. Lazily taking the butt with his lips, he took out his lighter with his other hand and proceeded to light the tip. Holding the stick in place, he placed both his belongings back to their rightful places and took a drag. As he exhaled, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as the soft snow began to fall from the heavens. It wasn't odd for him to be walking outside, alone, amongst the many couples at this time of the year. He was feared amongst the people of Ikebukuro. Years ago, he had hoped that one day, he would find someone just for him to spend Christmas with, but soon, he learned that it was impossible. Everywhere he went, people would avoid him out of fear. The only people who ever approached him out of their own sheer will was either those who did not know who he was or people who he had known for quite a while.<p>

The blond man's steps unconsciously hastened as the temperature dropped another degree. As he took a turn around a building, a familiar coat with fur trimmings caught his eyes. A scowl showed on his once peaceful face in an instant. Quickening his pace, he headed towards where he had seen the all too familiar coat as it disappeared into the crowd of people from the opposite side of the crosswalk. Pushing his way through the wall of people, he finally had a full view of the person he was looking for.

"Iizaaayaaaa-kun!" The blond man drawled out as he slowly stalked over to his pray, but came to a stop and frowned soon after as the man in front of him did not turn around with his switch blade or taunt him back. Something was off about the man he deemed as a flea today. On any normal occasion, the man in front of would have tried to anger or annoy him in any way possible, but today... It just didn't feel right to be ignored by the man he despised the most. The flea was either scheming something again or something had finally pushed the flea over the edge and broke him apart. Deep within his heart somewhere, the blond sincerely hoped that it would not be the latter possibility.

* * *

><p>Slowly creaking open the metal door, the man dressed in the fur coat pushed the door opened. As a blast of cold air hit him, he shuddered and reached for his coat's hood. Once again, he lost control of his body as his legs made their way across the hard floor as if they had already done so hundreds of times before. Within a few seconds, the man found himself looking down at his legs hanging loosely off the building, looking at the concrete 786 feet below him. Feeling slightly nauseous, he craned his neck upwards, towards the falling snow. It was a cloudless night. The stars glimmered in the dark sky as each snowflake fell down to earth. This scene was oddly familiar. He felt as if he had experienced it many times prior to this night, but he couldn't remember when. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy.<p>

'_Maybe... If I just relax... This feeling will go away.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ HI-HO, EVERYONE! 'Tis the season to be merry making, no? Anyhow, this is my first fic so any **constructive** criticisms are welcomed!  
><em>


End file.
